


Arcobaleno

by pinkwaterlilies



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaterlilies/pseuds/pinkwaterlilies
Summary: Martino gli aveva fatto apprezzare di nuovo il grigio, gli aveva concesso il lusso delle sfumature. Gli aveva fatto riscoprire tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno.





	Arcobaleno

Giornate che volavano via in un attimo o giornate che sembravano durare un anno intero: non c’era una via di mezzo. Prima che Martino entrasse nella sua vita Niccolò era abituato a vivere in bianco e nero, a stare bene o a stare male.

Martino gli aveva fatto apprezzare di nuovo il grigio, gli aveva concesso il lusso delle sfumature. Gli aveva fatto riscoprire tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno. 

Il rosso dei capelli di Martino, quando si svegliava accanto a lui e la luce che filtrava dalla finestra li colorava di riflessi ambrati che Niccolò avrebbe accarezzato fino ad avere le dita indolenzite.

L’azzurro di quella camicia da cui Martino non si sarebbe separato neanche sotto tortura, con quei bottoncini che facevano diventare matto Niccolò quando era impaziente di togliergliela e di sentire la pelle nuda di Martino contro la sua.

L’arancione della luce al tramonto, quando i suoi genitori non erano in casa e lui era libero di rimanere tutto il pomeriggio nel letto con Martino, in un gioco perfetto di incastri di gambe e braccia, come in quel preciso istante. 

“A che pensi?”

Tra le tante, troppe cose che amava di Martino, il fatto che volesse sempre sapere cosa stesse frullando nella sua testa era ciò che commuoveva di più Niccolò.

Giorni buoni, giorni meno buoni, non faceva differenza: Martino avrebbe ascoltato i suoi pensieri in qualunque caso, e se Niccolò non avesse avuto la voglia o la forza di parlare, Martino si sarebbe sdraiato accanto a lui e l’avrebbe stretto fino a quando il macigno che spesso invadeva la sua testa si sarebbe alleggerito almeno un po’.

“Penso a quanto è bello il mondo insieme a te.”

“Davvero, Nì? Cos’ho fatto di male per meritare un fidanzato che cita Max Pezzali?”

Niccolò gli colpì la spalla con un pugnetto, come faceva spesso quando Martino lo prendeva affettuosamente in giro, come quella volta in cui Niccolò gli aveva detto di voler pilotare un aereo la mattina dopo che avevano passato la loro prima notte insieme e Martino non era sembrato per niente convinto del suo piano.

“Sono serio, Marti. E comunque quando ho usato il tuo iPod ho visto delle canzoni degli 883, quindi non fare lo stronzo e dammi un bacio.”

Martino esplose in una di quelle risate che lasciavano intravedere tutti i denti e gli facevano brillare gli occhi, e gli sfiorò le labbra con quella delicatezza che faceva sempre sciogliere il cuore di Niccolò.

Giallo. Martino era il suo sole, e quei piccoli momenti di quotidiana felicità gli ricordavano il giallo. Niccolò pensò che il giallo gli piaceva moltissimo.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie mille per aver letto, lasciatemi un feedback se vi va! :)


End file.
